


Loved and Lost

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a pondering on what if in "Lexmas" Lex's mom's ghost had cut off the dream before Lana died in childbirth (seriously guys, she is like the worst Spirit of Christmas ever). It still is that, but it's also notably more depressing than I thought it'd be.

When Lex wakes up his joy is complete. So too, a second later when he remembers Lana isn’t his wife, Clark isn’t his best friend, and Jonathan Kent hates him, is his let down. Somehow through the exquisite pain he realizes that this disappointment is only the product of having everything he ever wanted for a few brief seconds in a dream before losing it. If reality were to ever live up to those expectations, then the loss would undoubtedly kill him.

It may be better to have loved and lost, but Lex would much rather never love at all.


End file.
